


Coulrophobia

by Jeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clown-Phobia, Dean Finds Out, Kid Sam Winchester, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a little free time and decide to go to a local street festival. It's fun, until Dean spots a clown. Things go downhill from there, at least for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 9, Dean 13

**Coulrophobia**

It was ridiculous, and Sam knew it. There was nothing clowns could do to him in particular, but they were damn creepy. He didn't know what the other kids saw that made clowns non-threatening or even funny to them. For Sam, it wasn't even close to being funny.  
Dean had no clue, and Sam wasn't sure if he should be grateful for that, because there was no way his older brother wouldn't take advantage of this opportunity to tease Sam.  
The thing was, Dean suddenly decided Sam was boring himself to death in their motel room, and had persuaded him into going to a local street festival.  
Fine, with no homework or school because of the holidays, Sam really did have nothing to do, and at first it seemed like a good idea.  
They bought themselves a large portion of fries and ketchup, and strolled around the many booths and laughed at the silly, pink hats with glitter on top of it. They had a nice day for a change. Well, at least until Dean saw the clown. Things went downhill from there.  
"Hey, Sammy," he called.  
Sam turned around to look at what his brother was pointing at and paled.  
A colorful dressed clown with two red hearts painted on his cheeks stood about ten feet away from them, waving his self-made dog balloon around while grinning way too friendly.  
"How 'bout a doggie balloon?" Dean asked cheerfully, and Sam rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not four anymore, Dean," he muttered and tried to walk away, but Dean grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
"Come on," he urged, and Sam wondered where the hell Dean had gotten his freakishly good mood. "Ain't they cute?"  
Sam shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the clown suspiciously. He'd been looking at Sam for the entire conversation, hadn't he? Clowns surely weren't supposed to do that.  
"Let's just go," Sam suggested, but Dean wasn't having it.  
Much to Sam's horror, he steadied his grip on Sam's arm and dragged him towards the clown.  
"Hey there," Dean said, and the clown grinned down at him.  
"Look who we have here," he said.  
Sam could only stare at him, completely frozen next to Dean.  
"Sam loves dogs." Dean gave him a little nudge. "Don't you?"  
Sam could've sworn his older brother did that on purpose, if not for the fact Sam never told him about the clown thing.  
The clown and Dean both looked down at him expectantly, but Sam clamped his mouth stubbornly shut, in case he began squeaking or something. Dean slowly seemed to get that something was off with Sam, he frowned at him, asking if he was okay, and Sam did his best to glare at him.  
The clown patted his shoulder. "No need to be scared kid." He laughed, and that was just _it_.  
Sam turned and ran.  
Normally, Dean could've hold him back easily, but Sam's sudden flight caught him off guard. Sam hadn't meant to run away from Dean, but his racing heart and fear made him way quicker than he needed to be to get away from a clown and he made it to the end of the many booths and two streets over before Dean finally caught up with him.  
And, as it turned out, the real reason why Dean hadn't managed to stop him was because he was laughing so hard.  
"Clowns!" He gasped between fits of laughter. "Really, Sam?"  
Sam fixated him with the worst stare he could muster up right now, but it did very little to stop Dean's mocking once he stopped laughing.


End file.
